The Loyal Soldier
by nathanielmorgan93
Summary: What happen's when a saiyan does everything that Vegeta says do without a moments hesistation?
1. Chapter 1

**Bold with underline: Author**

**Bold:Setting**

_Slant:Other language_

**_Bold and slanted:Personal thought_**

Just Underlined: Scouter

Now on with the story...

**In deep space, a space pod heads toward a small planet thats barely populated...**

*Space Pod crashes* "Hmm...So this is Frieza's old resource exporter, Riction-dockex: Frieza planet 10034251...pitiful little planet..." Mysterious man begins to walk away. "There is a small village up ahead." his scouter says _**"Let's drop by**_..._**haha**_..." Hey, who's that?" asks a mother of two, with her husband eating his dinner on the porch as this is now the only time he get's alone with his wife. "_I don't know_..._Hey stranger_! _Who are you_?" asked the purple alien with two long arms, four even longer legs, and his skin looks as if it's infected with yellow and light green sploshes,but he is not, for all Rictions look like this, his head his skinny with stalks as eyes, but they are blue, for he's calm, and his stalks are wrinkled as well because of his calmness.

"Riction:Asking who is stranger?" **_"Infernal contraption"_**_ *_man turns his scouter off, as he puts it in his coat pocket* "_It's just I, a humble traveler_!" replies the man. "_Oh please come in!" _beckons the old husband. "_Oh! thank you sir, your so kind!" "No problem son." _replies the old alien. "_Um...excuse me sir? Do you speak english?" _asks the man. "_Oh yes sonny I do we'll speak like..._this from now on yes?" "Yes, thank you" "So what brings you here young one?" asks the old alien. "Oh...nothing..I'm looking for someone...tell me old one...how's life been since Frieza died?" asked the man. At the mention of the ice-demon's name all the color from the wife and husband's face dissappeared." "Why...W-w-who...ar-are you?" stuttered the alien. "I'M ONE OF THE SAIYANS WHO SURVIVED THAT BASTARD OF A BITCH BLOWING UP PLANET VEGETA!" "Your...a...a...-" "THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT!A SAIYAN!WHERE THE HELL IS KING VEGETA!?" "I-I-I don't know! Sir!...I-I swear I don't know! Please spare us!" "WHAT ABOUT YOUR FUCKING WIFE!?" the man turns his head towards the wife, the husband translates for the wife "S-Sh-She says that...she heard a rumor-" the man dissappears and then re-appears in front of the man face to face "Go on..." he says "He's in a solar system, on a planet called Earth..." says the alien. "hehe...hehehehe...ha...HAHAHAHA!I'M COMING FOR YOU!I'M COMING FOR YOU KING VEGETA!"

Both the alien adults scurried away as their children ran in asking what was happening as the man's laughing and screaming woke them. _"Hey! What's happening in there!?" _came a voice outside the front door."Haha, bye-bye now!" *The Saiyan raises his hand in a flat palm* BOOM! the house's east side explodes _"What the hell was that!?" _asks the mayor. As they all run around to inspect the blast they saw a man walking out with a huge grin on his face. "Ooooo...some more insects..." *Man turns his Scouter on* "Race:Rictions, Stance:Possible hostility, Power levels: All 4,000,000**(Super-Saiyan Goku's power level on Namek, After a planet interaction with a comet the elements of the comet changed them into strong warriors but they didn't see the difference**)"

"Awww...You all won't even scratch me...oh well let's get this over with..." *Man stands up, takes off armor, and then his shirt, which leaves his pants, and his boots* _"HEY! IDIOTS FIRST HIT ANYWHERE! I KILLED THOSE INSECTS LIKE I WILL YOU!" _Alien farmers throw pitchforks at him, the points bend in different directions, they all run towards him and punch him different places, he then lifts up his fist and flexes it, the impact sends all of them to the ground dead but the mayor, who is bloody and broken all he can move now is his head, and his right leg...he kicks the stranger in the groin. _"...Ha...HAHAHA...YOU'D THINK THAT WOULD WORK? HA! YOU'RE TOO FUNNY!FRIEZA TORTURED ME UNTIL I CRIED TEARS OF BLOOD!I WAS AN INFANT WHEN THEY HEARD OF ME!AND THEY STILL DIDN'T CARE, TOOK ME FROM MY FOSTER PARENTS!?AND FOR WHAT!?"_ Saiyan reaches down and flicks the alien's fore-head, but with his strength it snaps his head back, gives him whiplash and breaks his neck.

The saiyan walks out the village, and without batting a eye he sends a small ball of energy towards the village. As the village explodes he keeps walking as the Mayor's head comes rolling by, "Haha..." the saiyan giggles. He starts shuffling it between his feet like he's playing soccer, he keeps doing this for awhile, until he get's bored and sends it flying off in the woods with a kick. "Scouter search: Power levels" "Searching...Searching...Searching...Search confirmed, 600 more power levels of 4,000,000, 203 of 120,000, and only 1 of 4,100,000.""Aww...Man...this sucks no-one is strong on this rock...Scouter what is my current power level?" "Your average power level, 200,000,000" replies the scouter. "Good...didn't want to waste a drop of sweat on those bugs...where's their leader's house?" askes the saiyan "1,546.32 miles north, north-west" "Ok..." The saiyan starts to power up, soon he has a red ki flowing around him, he blasts off to the Riction leader's house. When he arrives he kills everyone by exploding the compound all except the main house which he drops down in front of the building's front door, he flicks the door like he did to the alien's fore-head, and it blasts of it's hinges when it blasts off though it hits a guard who gos flying into a wall and all his bone's break. He see's 250 guards in front of him and 100 on his left, and 100 on his right, he starts walking towards the stairs to his right, because the tower that is the leader's house is pure white and is 1,000,000 feet high, people often say it needs an elevator, but the leader doesn't think so, all the guards start to shoot at him but they all deflect of his still naked chest as he laughs, he slowly walks towards the stairs._"Hold your fire!...It isn't doing anything...this one is a monster..." _The saiyan lowers his head and his bangs get in front of his eye's, _"Your right old man..." _he replies...all the guards gulp, and their eyes get more wide, then the saiyan dissappears and then re-appears in front of the Commander..._"YOUR JUST TO RIGHT!" _the saiyan screams as he plunges his hand through the commander's chest. He then dissappear's and then re-appears in front of their leader's office...he knocks.._."Y-Y-Ye-yes...Wh-Who's th-there...?" _stutters the leader, then the saiyan makes ki around his hand like a blade, and cuts through the door to play with the leader...no...his prey...when the door falls apart to show the saiyan...he smiles...

**Author's Note: Well here it is the first chapter of "The Loyal Soldier" it introduces a new charecter, and yes he's saiyan I know no originality but it had to be a saiyan or else future chapters would make no sense, also the stories picture shows exactly what he looks like, so review if you liked it and want any thing to happen and to flame or critisize me idc as long as it hlps me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold with underline: Author**

**Bold:Setting**

_Slant:Other language_

**_Bold and slanted:Personal thought_**

Just Underlined: Scouter

* * *

The Saiyan then walks into the square office and looks at the Riction leader, he's yellow and his stalk eyes are all the way shrunken in and his pupils are dilated to pencil point size instead of the normal half dollar size, His teeth or chattering wildly and from the stench in the room he soiled himself not to long ago, he has a wood looking desk with his swiveling chair behind it and behind that a wall full of televisions showing different camera angles; then in front of the desk he has two not too bad looking plain wooden chairs.

_"Hahaha, I love you Rictions, your bodies tell everything. Old man, do you know english?" _asks the Saiyan.

"Y-Yes..." replies the Riction leader.

"Good, we're going to talk in that language OK?" says the Saiyan.

"O-Okay..." stutters the Old Riction.

"Uuuuuggghhh, calm down fool, I'm not going to kill you." moans the Saiyan.

"Really?" asks the Old Riction.

"Yes, as long as you cooperate, first go change yourself, your piss is annoying my nose." commands the Saiyan.

The Old riction slightly turns pink out of embaressment, "OK, I'll be right ba-"

"Shut up and hurry!" interrupts the Saiyan

"O-Ok, yes sir!" stutters the Old Riction.

* * *

_**After a two minutes and thirty five seconds this old fool finally comes out, he's blue now, probably got calm after I told him I wasn't going to kill him, poor fool trusting a murder's word like that *the saiyan slightly chuckles to himself* **_

"OK old man," the saiyan starts to say as he walks over and leans against the wall, "I want to know everything about Earth, I know on planet Riction to become the leader you need to know the most, soooo...tell me, now."

"OK, well first of all it's a frontier planet so probably no warriors to speak of, it hasn't reached out of their solar system yet, well maybe a few ships by a..." he starts to look through a few papers he grabbed, "Capsule Corporation?"

"Hm...OK, go on." the Saiyan says.

The Old Riction looks down at some papers and begins to read aloud. "It was reported one of your fellow Saiyans, Raditz, came there looking for another Saiyan who was evidently his younger brother, only to be killed, however afterwards Vegeta and Nappa, two more Saiyans were recorded going there, Nappa was killed and Vegeta was severely banged up when he came into a recovery center." What he saw next severly terrified him. The young saiyan had a crazed look on him, his grin was the biggest grin the Old Riction ever seen, his pupils were dilated and his eyes were slightly widened, and looked as if they were looking past the Riction.

"Hahaha, what are the coordinates Old man?" asks the Saiyan still with his crazed facial expression.

"T-T-The g-g-galactic longitude i-is, 359° 56′ 39.4, a-and the galactic l-latitude −0° 2′ 46.2." stutters the Old Riction.

"Thank you!" excitedly shouts the Saiyan as he impossibly grins bigger and stops leaning against the wall. "Old man, do you have any family left?" ask the Saiyan.

"No..." the Old Riction curiously replies.

"OK! Follow me!" the Saiyan says.

Both men start walking down the stairs, "Screw this," the Saiyan grabs the Old Riction and flies down the million steps, "that's better." As he lands all the guards are first over-joyed that their leader is alive and well. However, when they see they monster that bullets had no affect (not even scratching him) they all turn yellow, except one, he was orange.

"HEY! You..." The Saiyan points at the orange Riction, "Come here..." The Orange Riction boldly and courageously walks up to the Saiyan, "WHAT!?" he screams with anger. All the other guards go slack-jawed at what they think is suicidal remark.

"Hahaha, good to know you have spirit, tell me, why're angry?" ask the Saiyan.

The Orange Riction snarls then answers, "Because, you came to this world and and made all this ruckus for no reason-"

"Enough, fight me." Interrupts the Saiyan.

The Orange Riction immediatly uses two of his four legs to grab onto the Saiyan and then starts wailing on the Saiyan's face with his two arms. He turns around and grabs the Saiyan's shoulder's with his two long arms and chucks him over his head, afterwards he jumps up and drives all four of his feet into the Saiyan's stomach. He backflips off of him and gathers up all of his remaining energy into a single blast and shoots it at the Saiyan. He then is seen slowy starting to hover down gasping for air. The whole place is dead silent for a few moments before going into an uproar and they all rush him lifting him up and shouting him praise for saving the world.

"HAHAHAHA, so YOU were the 4,100,000 my scouter sensed...pretty good." chuckles the Saiyan

Shocked doesn't even begin to describe the utter despair and realization of this monster that has invaded their home world not even having a scratch on him after what they thought was a brutal assault.

"HEY! I need a ship with one bedroom, and enough food to last 30 people prepared for a two year trip, in the next half hour if you don't want the world's population to decrease...rapidly..." the saiyan implied well with the last few words as a small ball of dark red began glowing in his hand. "Also two space pods, one one bedroom, and the other..." *he pulls the now blue (used to be orange) riction to the side* he then asks him "How many in your family?"

"Four." he quickly replies.

"And another space pod for four"

* * *

After everything is prepared the Saiyan stands in front of the Old Riction and the one Riction who fought him, "I will spare both of your lives, Old man, you helped me, you other Riction, I respect warriors, you acted as such. The Saiyan then walks away to his ship as he throws a nonchalant goodbye to the two Rictions. All ships blast of but as soon as the Saiyan is out of the atmosphere he goes out into space in a suit, he gathers up a moderatly small amout of energy and shoots them towards Riction-dockex 1, Riction-dockex 2, and Riction-dockex 3.

"I'm coming King Vegeta..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Welllllll, there you go, second chapter, sorry it took me so long to update, I hate school btw, also I have a vague idea about the upcoming but please review and tell me what you would like to see in the future.**


End file.
